


forever i'm yours, forever i do

by MsFluorescent



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Jk not sorry, Lots, M/M, Marriage, Near Future, Oneshot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, buzz members cameo, god im such a sap, hani is a good friend, janghoon and sangmin are love professors, knowing brothers cast are good hyungs, lapslock, lol, nervous kyungchul, sorry its cringey, super junior cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent
Summary: “maybe a marriage is two idiots who don’t know a damn thing except that they’re trying to figure it out together.”-anterograde tomorrow





	forever i'm yours, forever i do

**Author's Note:**

> the quote is from anterograde tomorrow (with a word change), which is a stellar exo fic. I can’t remember who wrote it now, but if anyone remembers, please do let me know. also, the point of view is third-person omniscient in this one so if it is a little confusing, that’s why
> 
> and i know it goes a little quick, but drabbles are quite difficult to lengthen so just bear with me.
> 
> thanks again to the Gc and @chulierella for the inspiration for the fic as well as the basis for it’s plot line, they’re all super good writers, definitely check them out, if you haven’t already!  
> @chulierella  
> @btstarjk  
> @Superheeniim  
> @De_drums  
> @sangminsdebt  
> @ssamhae  
> @guren_ichinose

the church bells ring a resounding melody, carrying through the soft winter breeze. it’s freezing outside, but inside, there is a warmth that envelops the whole chapel and everyone in it.

 

the heavy, wooden church door stays closed as two smaller doors open and close briefly every so often, bringing in yet another person. there is chatter mingling, ecstatic, yet soft-spoken. everyone in the room is infected with the same beautiful happiness and smiles are on every face.

 

in a room a little bit above the chapel, a man paces back and forth, hands wringing together in what is obviously an incredible amount of agitation. he runs his hands through his black hair, forgetting the amount of time spent on it, remembering not even when he feels the sticky holding gel on his hands.

 

heeyeon sits on a chair watching her friend, sharing a worried glance with janghoon, his 6’9 frame towering over her. she wonders if she should say anything, unsure if what she’ll say will just stress him out more.

 

she decides it’s more stressful just watching heechul pace back and forth. “oppa, you should relax. it’ll be okay.” heechul snaps his head toward her, making her flinch at the harried look in his eyes.

 

“what do you mean? I am relaxed.” his hands drift to his hair again, tugging at the carefully styled strands, making his stylists flinch this time. “i am perfectly relaxed.”

 

heeyeon stares at him blankly, trying to keep the “are you fucking serious” expression out of her face and instead hoping heechul gets what she’s trying to convey anyway. she knew heechul had always had a problem with stating his emotions but this was just absurd.

 

janghoon speaks next. “no, you’re not. it’s okay to be nervous, but what’s got you this worked up?”

 

heechul’s head snaps to face them again, this time so violently, the pair are almost terrified it’ll fly right off. “hyung, was it this bad when you got married?” there’s no malice in his voice, only pure, unadultered fear, and though he didn't actually answer the question, janghoon feels nothing but sympathy for his younger friend.

 

he walks forward, placing his larger hands on heechul’s shoulders, careful not to wrinkle the carefully pressed tuxedo. “yeah, i think it was. but unlike me, i don’t think you have anything to worry about. kyunghoon would never leave you.”

 

“yeah, i know,” heechul pauses, his hands coming together to twist anxiously again.

“but…” janghoon prompts.

 

“but am i ready for this? are we ready for this? married life is entirely different from just dating. what if we find we don’t like each other as much as we thought? what if we fight all the time and we end up hating each other? i don’t want to divorce.”

“woah, hey, heechul, listen,” janghoon raises his hands placatingly, trying to calm the distraught boy. “the thing with married life is, yes, you are correct, it is extremely different. you will fight a lot because when you’re married, problems arise that weren’t there before when you were dating. but, that’s also the beauty of marriage.”

 

heechul is watching him now, his face conveying just how confused he is as to how any of that was beautiful. janghoon tries not to grin at heechul’s misery, but his reaction is just too innocent. even the great kim heechul had his insecurity of course. especially with something as big as this.

 

janghoon snaps out of it and brings himself back to the matter at hand, especially as heechul is still waiting for him expectantly. “the beauty of marriage is that you’re in this together. you’ll have all of forever to learn exactly what the other likes and doesn’t like, what ticks them off and what appeases them. you’ll want to work harder than you’ve ever worked before to make sure this works because there’ll be so much more to protect.”

 

“so, yes, it is nerve-wracking. but there is so much beauty to the commitment you and kyunghoon are going to make now and i know, we all know, the two of you will make it out alright.” he finishes it with a gentle pat to heechul’s back, watching in fond amusement at the way tears well up in heechul’s eyes. “thanks, hyung. thanks, heeyeon-ah.”

 

the girl in question stands up and smiles at him, lifting up her hands in two thumbs up. “you got this oppa. now go out there and show the world the love you’ve found.” heechul smiles at the pair, stomach still in knots, but the nauseating anxiety gone. “thanks. i’ll see you down there?”

“you know it.”

* * *

in another room, vows being read are bouncing haphazardly off of the walls in the room, each word spoken with a stutter and a tremble. “y-you are the b-b-b-est hus- husband th-that, _fuck_!” kyunghoon fights to not scream and instead settles for tossing the papers to the side. “i can’t fucking do this without fucking stuttering!”

 

“kyunghoon-ah, relax. take a deep breath... there you go, that’s it.” sangmin gently soothes the younger boy, keeping his voice low and soft, as if talking to a crying child. it seems like such a small thing, to anyone else observing, but sangmin has been watching this for an hour now, and he had never seen kyunghoon so tense, so emotionally out of control before. and though understandable, it was worrying and unsettling.

 

soogeun and youngchul, who have also been watching as kyunghoon struggled to recite his vows, stand off to the side, worried for the youngest boy. this was a big deal and it was common for anyone to be nervous but kyunghoon seemed to be especially stressed.

 

“i- i just don’t want to ruin it hyung.” the boy says, panicked tears springing to his eyes. “this is such a special day, for both of us, i don’t want to fuck it up by not being able to say my vows.”

 

sangmin couldn’t help but empathize with him. having been through it himself, he knew just how almost excruciating a process marriage was. and unlike his own, he wanted this to last forever, for heechul and kyunghoon’s sakes.

 

he crouched down, making himself eye level with kyunghoon, drawing the younger’s eyes to him. “listen, this is your guys’ special day. so if you mess up, it’s okay! this day is for you to enjoy making these vows to each other to love each other for as long as you possibly can, so enjoy it. make the most of it, even if it means making a few mistakes. besides, i’m willing to bet heechul is just as nervous and wouldn’t mind at all if you tripped up a little.”

 

soogeun spoke up then, walking over to the pair with youngchul. “yeah, you can do this kyunghoon-ah.”

“it’ll be fine,” youngchul adds to reassure the boy further.

 

at their words, the panic seems to subside a little and kyunghoon nods with a quiet, “thank you hyungs" before he picks up his paper again, running through the vows one last time. hodong bursts through the door, but for once void of any screaming. “it’s almost time kyunghoon-ah. you ready?”

 

kyunghoon stands up with a deep breath, feeling significantly calmer, a smile forming on his face despite the steady, rapid thud of his heart. with his hyungs behind him, he walks out the door. “as ready as i’ll ever be, i suppose.”

* * *

heechul waits at the altar, doing his best to keep his hands out of his tuxedo and hair in his restlessness, knowing the kims would absolutely murder him if he messed with them any longer.

 

in the audience, he can see his members, all smiling widely and waving at him, though whether they’re actually just happy for him or happy to see him so tense, he isn’t sure. his family is in the front, matching smiles on their faces as his mom dabs at her eyes tearfully. the knowing brothers cast minus youngchul and hodong sit together, sending him their thumbs up by way of encouragement. the rest of the church is filled with his and kyunghoon’s family and friends, both in the idol industry and those outside of it.

 

he’s thankful for their presence but even seeing all these people he cares about does nothing to calm his racing heart. he goes over his vows in his head, fighting valiantly not to forget them.

 

suddenly, the opening measures to super junior’s ‘it’s you’ begins to play, a beautiful piano rendition of it, startling heechul and the rest of the audience with the absence of the conventional wedding march.

 

the only people not looking surprised are super junior themselves, and who heechul now deems to be the culprits, judging by the enormous shit-eating grins on their faces. he has no time to care too much about it though, because then the main doors of the church open and the light coming from outside is shining in and if he wasn’t so worked up, he would have time to laugh about how marvelously cliche it all was.

 

except instead of a bride, it’s kyunghoon walking towards him, dressed in his own tuxedo, brown hair styled in the loose, soft way heechul loves, youngchul walking behind him, most likely for comfort.

 

as kyunghoon walks down the aisle, he can feel all eyes on him and he’s never been good at attention. he sees his members sitting off to one side with their wives and they’re all smiling at him, but also probably laughing at how obviously overwrought he is. his parents are up front, across from heechul’s parents, and he can see the happy tears in their eyes and it’s enough to make him choke up as well.

 

and then he looks forward and sees heechul standing at the altar, handsome as the day he met him, and all else falls away. the eyes on him don’t matter anymore, the fact that he’s not walking down to the normal wedding tune doesn’t matter anymore. all he knows is that heechul is standing there and his heart is stirring up a racket in his chest and his hands are sweaty as hell but he’s not stopping until he gets to heechul.

 

still, he has to walk slowly for the sake of the whole ceremony so he does his best to keep his legs from running the rest of the way. finally, _finally_ , he reaches heechul and he thanks whatever higher power is up there that he didn’t trip going up the stairs. and when heechul takes kyunghoon’s hands in his, smiling at him with the same nervous excitement kyunghoon feels, it feels like coming home. like the scattered pieces of the puzzle that he is finally come together and he feels complete, more than he has in his whole life, he thinks.

 

they stand through the formalities, hands clasped together tightly, half in anxious anticipation for the vows coming up, half trying not to laugh as hodong officiates the ceremony, being the most serious they’ve ever seen him.

 

finally, it gets to the most nerve-racking part. heechul fights to keep his voice from shaking as he starts, taking solace in the comforting warmth overflowing from kyunghoon’s eyes.

 

“the world may not be the kindest to us because we are not the most conventional. it may reject us, it may shun us, for choosing to love who we love. but this love between us transcends genders and society’s norms and society’s approval or disapproval. because this love is a love that encompasses everything else that makes you and i who we are. this love is the love i have been waiting for my entire life and i’ll be damned if i ever let you go.”

 

“min kyunghoon, you are my best friend, my lover, my life, and now,” heechul’s voice cracks then and he can see tears mirrored in the man before him, something that draws tendrils of intense love wrapping around his heart and constricting it until he feels as though he cannot breathe.

 

“and now, my husband. and i swear to all that it is in me, and all that is in this universe, that i will love you for as long as i am able.”

 

applause follows and heechul thinks he can hear a couple sniffles in the audience, not to mention the ones coming from kyunghoon. the man in question has to take a bit to calm himself before he says his part and heechul reaches out and clasps his soon-to-be-husband’s hand, caressing it comfortingly like he has so many times before.

 

kyunghoon draws a deep, shuddering breath and with a quick squeeze of heechul’s hand and a brief thankful smile, he begins, “y-you, kim heechul, are the best husband and best friend i could ever have hoped for. you are the sun, the trees, the seasons, nature, the beauty of humanity rolled into a single human being. there is something beautiful in the way you exist; in the way you live life. you are so beautiful; in everything you do. in your fears, in your insecurities, in the k-kaleidoscope of color that you are drenched in; in light hugs, firm hands, strong support.”

 

kyunghoon stops, voice breaking off and he covers his face with the paper he is holding in trembling hands and there’s the sound of heavy, stuttered breathing, as he struggles to calm himself. it seems as if there’s almost a lull in the universe, like the whole earth has stopped to watch him speak the most meaningful words he has ever said in his entire life.

 

“you are everything i need and i want and unless death himself rips me apart from you, i will never leave you.”

 

applause mingles with more sniffles and cheers when kyunghoon ends, but neither of them can see anyone else but the other.

 

heechul is the only thing in kyunghoon’s vision and the only thing that matters in this moment in time.

 

and though heechul’s vision is blurred by tears, it seems as if kyunghoon is the only clear figure in a blurry world.

 

when the applause dies down, though there’s still the murmur of excitement thrumming through the crowd, hodong continues with his speech, and if everyone else wasn’t already also crying, it would have been incredibly fascinating (and rather amusing); the big tears that rolled down their hyung’s own face.

 

“do you, min kyunghoon, take kim heechul to be your lawfully wedded hus-”

 

kyunghoon doesn’t even have to think and before hodong even finishes, he says, “yes, i do. without a shadow of a doubt.” and then kyunghoon is grabbing heechul’s hand and slipping on the ring even before heechul’s brain has a chance to process it.

 

while he is still a bit awestruck, hodong continues, “then, do you, kim heechul, take min kyunghoon to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

heechul refocuses on the question, and then pauses before answering, not to contemplate, but just to gaze at kyunghoon almost unbelievingly, as if he can’t quite believe that this handsome, wonderful man was really his and would be his forever. gently, he grabs kyunghoon’s hand and slips the other ring on with a smile so big it hurts.

 

“yes, i do. the biggest fucking yes of my life.”

 

“well now, you may-"

 

and there’s no hesitation, not even to let hodong finish his sentence, when the pair surge forward and their lips lock and it feels exactly like their first kiss, and through their closed eyes, the cheers of everyone around them who has supported them and loved them this whole way, and the overwhelming amount of love and affection from each other and the most beautiful sense of finally living mingles, it is the most arresting definition and example of love both of them have felt so far.

 

they pull apart to hoots and hollers and whistles and as the pair walk down the aisle, hands intertwined, as people continue to cheer and those who can, reach out in congratulations, life is more complex, more intricate, and so much more exquisite than they’ve ever experienced it.

 

and though the future was still a blank slate waiting to be written, at least now, kim heechul and min kyunghoon were going to write it together.

 

_for better, for worse,_

_for richer, for poorer,_

_in sickness and in health,_

_to love and to cherish,_

_till death do us part._

**Author's Note:**

> if that wasn't absolutely teeth-rotting...
> 
> idk man.
> 
> still, i regret nothing.


End file.
